Crazy Dares Titan Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Welcome one and all to the crazy dare show where you can taunt Cyborg, and NOT get shot by a laser! Where you can provoke Raven, and be totally safe! The ultimate experience is waiting; Don't miss it!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares Titan Style

Two young girls are sitting in a warehouse, completely furnished as though it's a house. They are clearly wrapped into their 'Go Fish' game.

One girl, the one on the floor, has blonde hair with brunette highlights. It goes to her shoulderblades, and her eyes are grayish-blue. Her skin is a peachy tan color, and she appears to be the sweet, caring type judging by her aura. She is wearing a purple tee shirt, and blue jeans. Her feet are bare.

The other girl, in the chair, has brown hair with black highlights. It's wavy and falls to her jawline. Her eyes are green-blue. Her skin is quite tan, and she appears to be confident, and a bit mean judging from her aura. She is wearing a red tee, blue jeans, and red socks.

Eventually the blonde girl glances at her watch, and nudges the other girl with her fist.

"Sally. It's time to start the show" she says. Sally looks up, and nods. They both stand up, and turn to the camera.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Crazy Dares... Titan Style!" Sally exclaims happily, grinning.

"I'm Emily; This is Sally. We are your hosts for this fine show!" the blonde adds.

"We have some rules to go over before the characters get here" Sally says.

"First off, we are both fangirls. Sally is a fan of Cyborg/Beast Boy. And I am a fan of Raven/Starfire" Emily explains calmly.

"And if you don't like those pairings, then we don't give a damn" Sally throws in. Emily's eyes widen.

"S-Sally! You can't say that!" she whispers in shock, then turns back to the camera.

"There are actually loads of us; We're all sisters. If you can guess one of our sisters' pairings, then we'll allow her to come in the show. Also, if a fangirl has yet to come on the show, then you can't use the pairing in your dares. You CAN ask a character if they love someone, but don't expect to like the answer. Anyway, if you manage to guess a fangirl, you get ONE rule-free dare. BUT no matter what, you may not give any M rated dares whatsoever" Sally states. Emily nods, and continues.

"Also, the writer of this fic is more of a romance writer than a humor writer; You could give non-romance dares, but the writer may not allow us to put it in if she can't think of a good way to work with it. You can't kill anyone, but if you get a rule-free dare then we can just bring them back to life, I suppose. Meaning no one will stay dead"

"And no asking for OCs to come on the show; They are YOUR responsibility to write for. You can, however, become a co-host yourself" Sally adds.

"And finally; You can dare me and Sally. But we refuse to do any and all kissing dares, or battle dares. Anything else goes, though" Emily finishes.

The two sisters glance to the door, hearing some voices from outside. Sally grins evilly.

"Sounds like our captives- I mean, _contestants_ are here" she says deviously. Emily looks at her in shock.

"Wait, CAPTIVES?! They do know why they're here, right Sally?" she exclaims, though she knows the answer. Sally goes to open the door, and allows the Titans into the warehouse.

"Hello. Welcome to... Your worst nightmare!" Sally declares, and Emily simply facepalms while she puts up an indestructable forcefield.

"Dear God, have mercy on these poor souls..." she whispers, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**To answer one person's question: There will not be a Raven/Robin storyline, BUT you are able to give dares of that nature if you wish.**

Everyone is fast asleep in their respective rooms in the warehouse, and place is completely silent. Soon, a girl walks into the living room, silent as a mouse.

The girl has brown hair down to her shoulders, and hazel eyes. Her skin is very light, but not pale. She is wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and black flip flops.

The girl comes to a stop at the dining room table, where there is a bullhorn and a note. She picks up the note, and reads it aloud,

"Wake us up, it's okay"

She shrugs, and prepares herself before pressing the button. An earsplitting screech reaches her ears, and everyone else's. She hears them fall from their beds and instantly feels guilty.

Sally and Emily come running in, Sally looking pretty peeved.

"Victoria! What the HELL is wrong with you?!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Victoria, shaking, shows her the note. Sally reads it to herself, and glares instantly at Emily, who is blushing nervously.

"Whatever, I'll make breakfast" Sally grumbles. Emily nods, and gives Victoria a nametag. She gratefully pins it to her shirt. The tag reads 'RaeRob fan'

Soon, the titans walk in just as Sally finishes cooking breakfast. She tells everyone which food is theirs, and they gratefully sit down, not noticing her evil grin. She had learned online how to disguise tofu as bacon, and she knew Beast Boy wouldn't know the difference until he took a bite...

"AGH! MEAT!"

Speaking of which...

The Cyborg, Robin, and Sally all explode laughing as BB has his little freak attack, wiping his tongue and spitting on the ground.

"Sally! That's not nice; How could you do that to him?!" Emily cries, patting Beast Boy's back in a futile attempt to comfort him. Sally shrugs as she answers,

"Someone dared it last night. I figured I'd get it over with"

Still snickering, Cyborg takes a bite of his own bacon... But...

"AGH! TOFU!"

This time, Beast Boy joins in the laughter as Cyborg gulps down glass after glass of orange juice, followed by wiping his tongue in disgust. Emily glares at Sally as she says,

"Another dare?"

"Yup"

Emily just groans. Before she can say anything in defense, Sally claps her hands and interrupts her.

"Time to go to the main room!" she says, obviously not caring that no one has eaten yet. Sighing, everyone follows the slashy fangirl into, as the hosts call it, the 'Super Dare Room'.

"Alright, our first dare..." Victoria, Emily and Sally all get on their iPhones and surf through the dares.

"Cyborg, you have to dance with someone of your choice" Emily states.

"What, like a dance contest? Awesome!" Cyborg happily exclaims. Emily's eyes widen, and she quickly opens her mouth to correct him, but Sally slaps duct tape over her mouth, earning a glare from her nicer sister.

Smiling, Cyborg looks at his friends... And makes a decision.

"Beast Boy"

"What?!" Victoria exclaims, eyes growing wide, as well as Emily's. Sally simply sits there in complete shock and bliss.

"Well, that's his choice" Sally smirks to herself. Quickly, she puts on some music... And it's not exactly what BB and Cyborg were expecting.

"Wait... Is this..." Beast Boy stares in shock at Cyborg.

_**Didn't know what to get you,**_

_**Ordinary just wouldn't do**_

"I'm not slow-dancing with my best friend to a love song" Cyborg snaps.

"Yes, you are!" Sally screams, and presses a button on the wall; Cyborg instantly gets shocked, as well as BB.

_**But I've just found the perfect gift,**_

_**For you**_

Cyborg, slightly charred, sighs and nervously places his hands on Beast Boy's waist. Beast Boy, eyes slightly widened, returns the action by placing his hands on Cyborg's shoulders.

_**Now I've got it already,**_

_**But it's not wrapped in red or green**_

_**Come and sit down beside me here,**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**We've got Mistletoe,**_

_**And firelight**_

_**On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood,**_

_**As I sing my song for you**_

_**I hear church bells ringing,**_

_**Candles sing in,**_

_**Harmony with me now**_

**You are lookin' so lovely, yeah**

_**Even if the lights go out**_

_**We've got mistletoe,**_

_**And firelight**_

As the chorus came around a second time, Cyborg and Beast Boy finally gained the courage to stare into each others' eyes, and soon became lost in the rhythm.

_**On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood,**_

_**As I sing my song for you**_

**You're so beautiful,**

**I only hope you see what I see,**

_**Every word,**_

_**Is meant to show you how much you mean to me...**_

_**We've got mistletoe,**_

_**And firelight,**_

_**On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood,**_

_**As I sing my song,**_

_**We've got mistletoe,**_

**(Mistletoe)**

_**And firelight,**_

_**On this cold December night,**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood,**_

_**As I sing my song,**_

They didn't realize they had been leaning closer... Until their lips touched at this exact line.

**Sing my song,**

**_Sing,_**

**_My song,_**

**_For you..._**

The two friends stayed liplocked for a good three minutes until they finally parted. Robin was actually the only one who hadn't seen this, since he'd gone to get a drink around the middle of the song.

Before Beast Boy could say a word to Cyborg, his robotic friend quickly ran to the nearby bathroom, heaving. And before anyone could question, they heard retching sounds, confirming that Cyborg was throwing up.

"Beast Boy! I didn't know you were such a bad kisser!" Sally exclaimed. BB's ears drooped as he heard this. Before Emily, or anyone, could comfort him, however, Robin came back in, holding an empty tofu package.

"Uh, Sally? Is this the tofu you fed Cyborg?"

"Yeah, why?"

"...It's been expired for three months"


End file.
